The present invention relates to weapon mounts, and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for mounting various devices, for example an illumination device, a collection device or other device, to a weapon.
It is known to attach devices to a weapon to facilitate using the weapon. Such devices, such as for example an illumination device, typically attach to a weapon""s barrel or targeting scope using a clamp or other external attachment means. Alternatively, in the case of some illumination devices, such devices may be carried inside the weapon itself. Examples of such devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,513,581; 4,627,183; and 4,856,218.
Briefly, the present invention comprises one or more of the following features alone or in combination in accordance with the illustrative embodiments. In one embodiment of the present invention, a mounting apparatus for coupling a device to a weapon is provided. The mounting apparatus comprises
a mounting member comprising a gripping end configured to couple the device to the mounting member, and
a mounting end configured to couple the mounting member to the weapon.
In another illustrative embodiment, a method of mounting a device to a weapon is provided. The method comprises the steps of:
providing a mounting member,
coupling together the mounting member and the weapon, and
coupling together the mounting member and the device.
In yet another illustrative embodiment, an apparatus for mounting a device to a weapon having a substantially cylindrical magazine having an open end configured with threads is provided. The apparatus comprises:
a mounting member configured to be received within the magazine, the mounting member comprising a threaded gripping end, and
a threaded retaining member configured to engage the magazine threads and the gripping end threads,
gripping end comprising a cavity configured to receive the device,
wherein advancement of said retaining member threads along said gripping end threads couples together the device and the mounting member and advancement of said retaining member threads along said magazine threads couples the mounting member to the weapon.
Features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.